quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Recomposition Center
Recomposition Center is the 16th level of Quake 4. Summary Matthew Kane, having once again escaped and sabotaged another key Strogg facility, now has to make his way through another hellish area before more Strogg forces are deployed to destroy him. This level is also the first appearance of Light Tank, another version in the Tank Variant. Walkthrough Center of Deepest Hell Continue from where you dropped down from the Dispersal Facility vent and go through door. You'll see a Gunner brutally force a marine onto a conveyor, take him out, then rescue the marine imprisoned in the laser field. The marine will give you advice to escape, and after the conversion, he will upgrade your Nailgun, unlocking homing mode. This will enable you to lock on to enemies when engaging them. Be sure to check other prison cells before moving on since they have additional supplies. Follow the upper sign and enter the big room with the toxic barrels, the exit is high above. Activate the pallet machine and climb up the barrels since it is the only way out. After a conversion, the other side of the right door will open, go through there and you will encounter more enemies (Guards and Berserkers), kill them and continue forward. You'll hear a transmission of another squad struggling to get to the rendezvous point for evacuation, after it ends, grab any supplies you can find off the floor. It may be a good idea to leave some behind for emergency since you'll return to this area later. Continue to process on where you're in two side way of stairs as you approach. Grunt punch out from the hole to come out and get you. Take him out. Where gunner and guards appear at the in-front of the stairs. Take them out as well and go to the upper right. When you're up there as berserker charging up back it and firing whatever your weapon to kill and after that kill the guard and head through inside. Seeing the marine is being suffered by the Lighting Gun. Grab it and you can end his ordeal, no matter how fast you get the weapon, you cannot save him. Continue move on. Where you see the same enemies block your way take them out and you head to the control system. Where the barrel inside to be activated. However, It couldn't be turn on. Due to the low power as the only way to power up by Sterlilsation at the lower floor within transmission by your teammate. Once the conversion is over. The door to the lower floor open. Thus, you wasting no time and go down. Suddenly, he transmission again as something suspension over there as he suspecting something coming to him and he check it out. Once the door open, you head it out. Where bunch of same enemies coming to pinned you down. Take them out and stay on your toes as you're facing the Tactical Strogg the other side of upper floor. This is a good time to used Rail-Gun if you're confidence enough. If not, use the machine gun to take them out and go down. Eliminate any explosive barrel on the way to prevent for possibility getting hurt in the firefight. Before you reach the door. A Berserker coming out and charging at you. Kill it whatever you can and be on your toes again as Guard and tactical appeared once more. Take it out and head through the door. Once you're at the other side of the big opening canyon. I recommend to quick save especially in the highest difficulties before head on. Due to Gladiator and Tactical pinned you down with explosive barrel on your way can present a real threat. Open fire on whatever you can and fight your way through. Once you take them out, make sure to check anything that are valuable to grab it before processing. Head through the right door of the other side. Where the mid corridor door as you make it through the barrel transferring containment. Activated it. But it have no power. However, your teammate transmission on the thing over that side try to work on. Eventually, It did as your objective have completed and he tell you head back. Once you outside again. You encounter another new enemy. The Light Tank as he kill the guard and pound the explosive barrel at you. When you face him, you're temporarily being fog. Anyway, once your vision back to normal just keep your distance and shoot him whatever it take since his shooting projectile are easy to avoided. Once it missed. He will charge at you. Back away and keep shooting your shotgun, Hyperblaster and Nail-Gun depend on the choices of yours until is dead. Once he is eliminated head back where it come from and beware as enemies spawn again at the upper floor of the other side are now have guards. Take them out and be on your toes as you head up, Where the tactical awaits you. Take them out and keep moving. Now there is a short-cut have open. Now you can take that way to go faster to head back. Where you come from as passing through the room. Where the barrel processing begins. On the midway as your teammate nagging at you to get back in as soon as possible. Where the enemies (Guard and Berserker) once again spawn. Take them out and you return to where you begin. But it already too late as the Grunt grab him to the door as it shut after enter it make it impossible to rescue him. However, everything is working, you can activated the control of the barrel to stack it as the Platform to go up. First activated the machine to let the barrel transfer to here. Second, press it again to let the barrel come close to you then you can go up. Where the exit is at. Once you process. Grunt crawling once more. Eliminate it and drop down to the conveyor as the level ends. Video Quake 4 - Level 16 (General)|The Walkthrough of Recomposition Center. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Quake IV levels